


I'm the Dark's Prisoner Tonight

by beanietyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal, Fluff, Gay, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Red Beanie, Smut, Tyler's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanietyler/pseuds/beanietyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tyler's birthday, and Josh has something special in store for Tyler after that butt-spanking he got on stage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Tyler Robert Joseph's twenty-seventh birthday. He was playing a show. He beamed at the crowd in front of him, looking through the lens of his huge white sunglasses. For Tyler, there couldn't be anything more perfect than playing his music for his adoring fans on his birthday night. Everything was perfect. He then felt Joshua Dun wrap his arms around him on stage, and with one quick motion, Josh now had the mic. Tyler turned. He knew what Josh was doing, and he smiled ecstatically.

"I don't mean to interrupt... but it's his birthday." The crowd roared and Tyler's smile stretched even wider.  
"He's my best friend in the world. Give it up for Tyler."  
The audience screamed and Josh did an awkward but adorable motion with his arms, bringing Tyler in for a tight embrace.

Tyler laughed, rolling his eyes as Josh hugged him.  
As Josh stumbled away smirking, Tyler managed to lean over and slap his ass, causing an even larger uproar from the crowd.

Josh, feeling Tyler's hand unexpectedly after a second, squirmed and nearly tripped over his own feet, hands in the air, as he made it back to his drum set. He shook his head and blushed. Tyler must have really liked doing that, because it wasn't the first time he slapped him on stage. He knew he had Tyler wrapped right around his finger, especially for the night. He had something special in store tonight.

Immediately after the show, Tyler and Josh walked back to the dressing rooms, while their manager handed each of them bottles of water and towels to clean their sweat. Their manager began to blabber to them about business, stressed out about the tour as usual. These venues that they were playing were too big. As the manager bitched on, both of the boys realized they really were not in the mood to hear crap about things that were going wrong. He paced back and forth as he told the his concerns and plans for the next week.

Josh nodded, pretending to care. Tyler sighed silently and leaned forward, placing his face into the damp towel. It was his birthday. Why was their manager going over pointless business?

Josh peered over at Tyler, noticing his slight distress. Concerned for Tyler, he placed his hand in his lap, and Tyler rolled his head towards Josh, raising his eyebrow. Josh grinned, mouthing "are you okay?" Tyler nodded, and rolled his head back into the towel.

Josh kept his hand in Tyler's lap, for the manager had his back turned and hadn't noticed the boys' reactions to his spiel. Josh felt a drop of sweat begin to form on his brow as he felt Tyler's leg getting hot under his hand. Tyler was wearing his extra-tight skinny jeans today, Josh's favorite pair to see him perform in. The black skinny jeans squeezed his skin, and Josh always loved touching and feeling his legs when he had them on. Tyler was perfect and beautiful, and Josh couldn't possibly concentrate on his manager when Tyler's tight little body was distracting him...

He pressed his thumb into Tyler's thigh, his fingers spreading across his leg. Tyler stiffened at his unexpected touch, and took his head out of the towel, eyes slightly red from having them closed in the towel. Josh was already hot and bothered by the spanking that Tyler gave him on stage, and now Tyler really wasn't helping with his sleepy angel face looking excited at Josh's touch. The water bottle was sitting between Tyler's thighs, and Josh pulled it out, placing it on the floor. As he did so, Tyler shifted his body towards Josh, just now noticing that Josh had his legs splayed open. Tyler had the urge to bite his lip as a drop of sweat formed on his brow.

Jenna, Tyler's pet cat who traveled with them on tour, then hopped on the couch next to Tyler, most likely sensing her owner's discomfort/arousal. Tyler ignored her because Joshua Dun now put his other hand in his lap, with one hand moving up his thigh... Tyler felt his stomach grow warm, and his heartbeat sped up, causing his body to shiver in delight. God, Josh was so soft but so sexy. Sometimes the best parts before the sex are the soft, intimate parts, which is what got Tyler excited.  
Tyler Joseph and Joshua Dun looked into each other's eyes, both of their mouths hanging open in anticipation for each other.  
They had not even noticed that their manager had stopped talking.

Josh looked up, but then did a double-take in shock, taking his hands off of Tyler. Their manager was eyeing them, eyebrows raised so high his forehead was completely wrinkled up. Tyler looked at him too, then looked back at Josh.

"Ehh.. Ok. I see that you guys are busy." the manager stammered.  
Tyler and Josh didn't say anything.  
He shook his head and laughed. "I'll leave you two be. Sorry Tyler, I know it's your birthday, but I really had to clear up some business."  
"No, it's okay. I understand."  
"Okay," the manager said as he stepped backwards towards the door. "Happy birthday." He ducked out, shutting the door.

Josh and Tyler looked at each other, then burst out laughing.  
"What was that all about?" Tyler asked Josh as he nuzzled into his chest, closing his eyes.  
Josh smirked and began to rub his hands through Tyler's hair. "Don't know. But he looked really surprised."  
"I don't know why he was so surprised though! He knows we've been going out for over three months now. Maybe we haven't rubbed it in his face enough." Tyler asked, eyes lustily watching Josh.  
"Apparently not. Maybe we should work on that." Josh thought, 'I know there's something I want rubbed in my face...'

Tyler bit his lip. He felt like the luckiest man in the world, being able to travel on tour, playing the music he loved, with his best friend and his lover, Joshua Dun. What did he deserve to have such a dream come true? And to have such a supporting fan base, who constantly raved over Josh and him. Twenty one pilots, as a band, had also gained a multitude of publicity when they had come out as gay. They began doing fundraisers for LGBTQ awareness and visited LGBTQ centers and talking to fans. They were truly becoming a public voice for LGBTQ teens, and this idea thrilled Josh and Tyler. They knew they were doing the right thing.

Of course, the boys had told their families about their queerness before they announced it to the world. Josh's family said they "saw it coming" in a joking, loving manner, and they brought him in for a hug. However, Tyler's family had taken his coming out in the opposite fashion. Having always been devout Christians, they were completely appalled to hearing what their son had to say to them. Getting rejected by his own parents in his living room as he held hands with Josh was one of the most tragic experiences of his life, and from every day forward Josh had helped Tyler cope.

This had happened about four months ago, and since then, Tyler hadn't remained in contact with his parents. This was one of the many issues that raged in Tyler's mind every day, and Josh's heart ached as he tried to help as best he could with Tyler's mental struggles. But these weren't issues that could be solved overnight. 

However, a night filled with pleasure always made Tyler feel somewhat better, for Josh was really his only therapy on the road.

Still holding hands and with Tyler nuzzled into Josh's chest, they kissed gently on the lips, tiny sparks flying. They both smiled as they did so. And there couldn't be anything more perfect than being here, cuddled into each other, safe and warm.

Josh rolled his head sideways and moved from Tyler's lips to kissing his cheek, Josh's tongue brushing on the soft skin of Tyler's face. He then pecked slowly over to Tyler's nose, his chin, his forehead, and each of Tyler's eyes as they closed shut. Tyler's chest swelled as he felt like he wanted to let out a high-pitched scream, and explode. Josh was too good to him.

Josh noticed the tremors in Tyler's chest and was well aware of the impact he had on Tyler. Seeing Tyler tremble under him only got him more excited, craving to devour this small boy beneath him. Tyler was so... edible. 

Tyler had his eyes closed under Josh, anticipating his next move. Josh lingered at Tyler's lips, then caressed him, moving down his neck, sucking and licking all over his collarbone. Tyler still had his Blurryface makeup on his hands and neck.... Tyler softened up at the warm feeling in his chest, moaning in delight at how smooth Josh's tongue felt all over him. His fingers dug into Josh's shirt, yanking at the material. He let loose of the material and slipped his hands under Josh's shirt, feeling all over his nearly hairless chest.  
Tyler moaned as he then felt Josh sink his teeth into his neck, and he felt his blood vessels pop beneath the surface of his skin. Josh's tongue then attacked Tyler's ear, curling into it, and he bit on his lobe.  
"Fuck! Josh!" Tyler squealed, laughing at how funny Josh's tongue felt in his ear. It was warm and slimy... His earwax couldn't have tasted THAT good. Tyler reached down to the hem of Josh's shirt and began to pull it off.

Josh grabbed Tyler's wrist. "Not here."  
Tyler was at first a bit startled, but nodded willingly.  
Josh kissed him on the lips and got up from the couch, going to the other side of the room to grab Tyler's red beanie. He slipped it on Tyler, and Tyler smiled, his eyes covered by the hat. He then adjusted it so he could see.  
"Come with me," Josh told him, taking him by the hand. They left the room, hand in hand, sneaking through the backstage hallways, trying to avoid any roadies or managers that may have seen them.

Still clutching onto Tyler's hand, Josh slowly opened the back door of the venue which lead to the parking lot, where their tour buses were parked. There was a light at the doorstep. Poking his head outside, Josh noticed some dark figures by the gate at the end of the lot. Probably fans just waiting for him and Tyler to return to their bus, hoping for a photo op.

He turned to Tyler. "There's some fans there, so we're gonna have to make a run for it."  
"A run for what?"  
"Just follow my lead."

Josh peeped out the door again, and the figures seemed to have been gone for the moment.  
"Ok, go!" Josh told Ty as he took off, his hand still gripping Tyler. Tyler's shorter legs could barely keep up with Josh's sprint, and he almost found himself falling face first into the asphalt.  
Him and Josh rounded the corner of their massive tour bus, now in the shadows, away from the light of the doorstep and out of sight from the fans.  
They breathed heavily from the sprint across the lot, smiling at each other, wild looks in both of their eyes. No one had seen them. Tyler leaned up and rubbed his nose with Josh's in the chilly December air. Josh laughed and rolled his eyes.  
"What are we doing out here?" Tyler asked.  
"Shhhh.. I have a surprise for you." Josh told him, leaning in to kiss Ty again, sucking roughly on his bottom lip. He bit and pulled at it with his teeth, Tyler's head following.

Josh released his lip and turned around to open the door to the bus.  
Fuck! He didn't have the key.  
"Ty, I'm so fucking stupid. I forgot the key." A very frustrated Josh brushed his hand through his hair.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I have returned with that Tyler birthday Joshler fanfic I promised *moon emoji* And Happy New Year!
> 
> recap: *Josh released his lip and turned around to open the door to the bus.  
> Fuck! He didn't have the key.  
> "Ty, I'm so fucking stupid. I forgot the key." A very frustrated Josh brushed his hand through his hair.*

Tyler laughed out loud. "Silly boy."  
"Shhhhh!" Josh hushed him, placing his hand over his mouth. "Someone's gonna fucking hear us!" Josh didn't want his perfect night to be ruined by some teenage fangirls coming over to attack them.  
Tyler rolled his eyes and licked Josh's hand, which caused Josh to jump in surprise, hitting his head on the rear view mirror of the bus. Tyler gasped, then giggled.  
Josh groaned and rubbed his sore head. 

Tyler looked up at Josh, and while doing so, noticed that the passenger window to the bus was propped open.  
"Josh, I think I found our ticket in..." Tyler pointed towards the window.

2 minutes later...

"There will be plenty of time for your ass to be on face later tonight Ty, so can you please just hurry up and get inside? You're really hurting my shoulders babe." Joshua whined as Tyler was hoisting himself up into the window, standing on Josh's shoulders.  
"Haha, I'd suspect you'd be used to it by now." Tyler stated as he squirmed in through the window, landing face first into the bus. There was no one in there, just as they had suspected. He turned around and poked his head out the window, reaching his arms for Josh to climb in through the window as well.

"Ty, why don't you just unlock the door for me?"  
Tyler was puzzled for a moment, then realized, "Oh, oh yeah, that would make sense." He went around to the side door and flung it open, letting Josh in.  
Josh smiled. "You're just a little, lost boy, aren't you?" He told Tyler as he wrapped his arms around his hips.  
Tyler nodded. "Well, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't forgot the keys."  
Josh gave him a side eye. "Well this wouldn't have happened if this wasn't the day of your birth you sexy little beast." Josh swooped in for Tyler's lips, and while doing so, clutched his arms under Tyler's butt, lifting him off the ground. Tyler squeaked and threw his arms around Josh's muscular neck, their lips still mashing against one another's.

Josh carried Tyler down towards the back of the bus, pressed him against the wall, and continued sucking on his collarbone where he left off. Josh had made a cluster of hickies into the shape of a heart, right on Tyler's chest, but Tyler was in too much ecstasy to notice. He wrapped his legs around the small of Josh's back, and could feel Josh's hard stomach through his jeans. The feeling of his balls against Josh's abs had Tyler moaning, already wanting to touch his now-erect cock.

Seeing Tyler's eyes roll back and mouth open while lifted above him had Josh's erect dick wet with pre-cum, but he knew he would have to wait so that he could pleasure the birthday boy first.

He pulled back from Tyler's lips and kissed him on the cheek. He then took one arm up from under Tyler and put it behind his shoulders, the other hand under his knees. Tyler smiled, his eyes half-closed in lust, and rested his head on Josh's breast.

Josh kissed him on the forehead and took a step over to the bathroom. He opened the door with his foot and stepped in, Tyler still in his arms. Tyler gasped at what Josh had done (Dun??ha). The hot tub was running, filled with pink bubbles, and was surrounded by candles, giving the entire bathroom a pink, dim glow. And it smelled wonderful. On the floor and along the ledges with the candles were red rose petals, nearly covering the entire floor as well. There was a bottle of champagne on the side. Had Josh put all of this together?  
It was completely cheesy but it was completely perfect. Perfectly gay.

Josh pressed his finger to the heart-shaped hickie he had made on Tyler, and Tyler looked down, tears forming in his eyes when he saw it. Josh pressed Tyler closer to him, and Tyler clung to him like a small boy to his dad…  
Their lips met again, ever so gently this time. Tyler leaned deeper and deeper into the kiss, only wanting to be completely enveloped by Josh. He just couldn’t get enough of Josh, and every time they got intimate felt like the first time. Josh made him feel so guilty for every advance he made towards him, and he felt so small. How did Tyler ever get a piece of hot ass like Josh Dun?

As their makeout session grew hotter and hotter, Josh carried Tyler and placed him at the edge of the tub. Tyler sat with his legs crossed on the ledge, still fully clothed with his beanie on, and Josh took a few steps back, grinning devilishly at Tyler. Tyler watched Josh standing in the middle of the bathroom, and admired him from head to toe. Tyler groaned.

“God, Josh, you need to get that clothes off of you right now.”

“Shh, be patient, baby boy.” Josh said as he stepped towards Tyler, caressing his cheek with one hand. “Happy birthday, Tyler.”

Josh stepped back again so that Tyler could get that full body view, and he pulled off his tank top, throwing it to the floor. Tyler panted at Josh’s creamy chest, his perfect skin glistening with sweat. Josh rubbed one hand down his stomach, and placed it on his belt. Tyler’s chest tightened.

“I ripped this hole in my jeans so that your name could show.” Josh told him as he reached down pointing a finger at his knee. There was Tyler’s name tattooed in Comic Sans font. Tyler grinned his adorable toothy grin from ear to ear, his cheeks rosey.  
Josh looked at Tyler from under his eyelashes and bit his lip, and Tyler watched Josh as he slowly undid his belt and jeans, pulling them to the floor and kicking off his Nikes. He stood bare in his boxer-briefs and put his hands on his hips, grinning. Tyler didn’t know what he liked looking at more: the bulge in Josh’s underwear or the redness on his cheeks.

Tyler held his breath and motioned with his finger for Josh to come over. Josh shook his head. “Stay there.”  
Tyler was confused but nervous as Josh reached into his boxers and pulled out his cock, slowly beginning to stroke. Tyler’s face grew red as he watched Josh touch himself. And he wanted to touch himself too. Josh moaned out loud as he stroked his own cock, watching Tyler sitting eagerly on the tub ledge in front of him. Tyler looked too good. As Tyler reached into his own pants to stroke himself as well, Josh gave him the eye to stop what he was doing. Tyler bit his lip. Why was this gorgeous creature controlling him so? Telling him to stop? He obeyed Joshua.

But this grew more difficult to do as Josh pulled off his underwear completely and went forward to sit in Tyler’s lap, Josh’s wet cock rubbing up against Tyler’s shirt. Tyler panted into Josh’s lips. Their tender kisses grew rougher, and both of them nearly went crazy as their hips moved back and forth in unison.

It was humid in the bathroom, and Tyler really wasn’t feeling comfortable being fully clothed and so hot and bothered. Tyler’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he gasped for more air.  
“Josh… Please… Get this clothes off of me.” Tyler whined. Josh pulled his lips off of Tyler’s shoulder and reached around, pulling off Tyler’s shirt. He then stood up so that he could help Tyler take off his pants. Josh sat back down onto Tyler’s hips, their cocks touching and pressing against each other. They moaned in unison at this wonderful, tender feeling of ecstasy. Every part of Tyler’s body felt good. His skin tingling, Tyler ached for Josh inside of him.

“Lick off my Blurryface neck paint, baby.” Tyler told Josh as he gave him hickies on his neck. Josh smirked and immediately began to lick all over Ty’s neck, drooling onto him so his neck was nearly completely wet. He tried to clean all of the paint off.  
“You’re just my little slutty kitty cat, aren’t you? Do you like licking me?” Tyler asked.  
Josh looked up and nodded.  
“Your mouth is covered in my black paint and that’s so fucking hot come here.” Tyler brought Josh to his lips, tasting his own skin on Josh’s lips. Damn, Josh was perfect.

“I want you to wear my red beanie,” Tyler growled into Josh’s neck. He took the beanie off of his own head and put it on Josh.   
“How about a little game,” Josh suggested, “whoever is sucking or bottoming has to wear the beanie.”  
Tyler nodded.  
Josh climbed into the bathtub, and swung Tyler around. Josh was now in the bathtub on his knees, but Tyler was still sitting on the ledge, his feet in the water. Josh looked so fucking good in his beanie as he began to stroke on his dick. So fucking hot.

Josh kissed Tyler’s lower belly, and while looking up at him, slowly took his dick into his mouth, his tongue brushing against his head.  
Tyler reached over to his phone and took a picture of his dick in Josh’s mouth. He laughed, and Josh shook his head sarcastically. He then began to suck more quickly on Tyler, his head bobbing up and down as he pulsed on Tyler. In response, Tyler bucked his hips up and down, smashing his cock into Josh’s throat.  
Josh tried to avoid the gag reflex at all costs, and he did choke a bit on Tyler’s pulsing, but he didn’t stop. Tyler’s moaning and groaning was getting him off, but Josh knew that he would have to wait his turn.  
Tyler was flying on cloud nine. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth agape, he came closer and closer to busting his nut. Josh’s moist, tight lips felt incredible against his member. As he opened his eyes again, he looked down to see Josh looking up at him, making eye contact, blush all over his face, and that brought Tyler to explode into Josh’s mouth.   
“Fuck! Josh!” he cried. Tyler’s bones quaked as he came, feeling his warm semen fill Josh’s mouth and go down his throat.   
Josh squeezed his eyes shut as he swallowed all of Tyler’s load, trying not to gag like he had in the past…

He crawled back up to Tyler and threw his tongue into Tyler’s mouth, so that Tyler could taste his own cum. Josh was so thoughtful. Tyler was having a blast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol yeah I know shitty ending of a chapter (I:M SO SORRY FOR CUTTING THIS SMUT SCENE IN HALF BUT ITS JUST REALLY LONG AND I WANTED TO GIVE U GUYS AN UPDATE YA FEEL) Anyway, there is more to come ;)
> 
> Haha I know Josh’s ‘Tyler tattoo’-jeans hole thing doesn’t go with the timeline but I just had to add it in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH OVER 1000 HITS THATS RIDICULOUS FOR A FIRST STORY WITH ONLY TWO CHAPTERS THANK YOU I LOV U |-/
> 
> this is the final chapter!
> 
> Recap: *He crawled back up to Tyler and threw his tongue into Tyler’s mouth, so that Tyler could taste his own cum. Josh was so thoughtful. Tyler was having a blast.* lol

“Lick off my red eyeshadow.” He prompted Tyler. Tyler obliged, and placed kisses on his cheeks and eyelids before beginning to lick off the red Blurryface makeup. Tyler was acting really small and really fucking cute tonight, and this was getting Josh off quicker than usual.

“Tyler, you’re acting so fucking irresistible tonight.” Josh moaned.  
“Am I?”  
“My cock just wants to fuck you senseless.”  
“In that case, give me back the beanie.”

Josh pulled the hat off of his head and placed it on Tyler, almost to where his eyes were not showing. This was one of his favorite versions of Tyler. Beanie tyler.  
He pulled Tyler into the tub with him, the warm water and suds washing over their bodies.

“Did you use… a bath bomb?” Tyler noticed the bubbles were different shades of pink.  
Josh laughed. “Um, yeah, yeah I did.”  
“That’s so Tumblr girl,” Tyler chimed.  
Josh laughed. “Yeah.”

He reached down into the water and grabbed each of Tyler’s ass cheeks, while bringing him into another sloppy kiss. Tyler groaned and shifted forward, spreading them for Josh.  
“I would spank you but you’re underwater,” Josh said with a laugh.  
Tyler raised his eyebrow slyly then lifted his ass out of the water, for Josh to spank him. Josh wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this foreplay before he started having conniptions. He was afraid that he was going to come untouched, for he had done this before on a few occasions… And it was embarrassing.   
“Jesus Tyler you’re being too much right now.” Josh said as he felt Tyler spreading his cheeks for him. Even though Tyler was a very skinny boy, he still had some damn fine ass cheeks.

Josh reached over to the container of lube and poured some on his fingers. In sync, Tyler turned around on his hands and knees so that Josh had easy entry. He felt Josh’s fingers lingering around his opening, and then one warm finger slid in. Tyler’s heart rate accelerated.   
Josh slipped in another finger and finally a third one, bringing out a few moans from Tyler. It hurt so good.   
Josh twisted his fingers around, spreading them apart so that Tyler would be ready for his massive erection. Because tonight, it really was bigger than usual. Josh panted at the sight of his fingers inside of Tyler, and Tyler loosening up under him. Everything about Tyler turned him on.

“Are you ready?” Josh asked before slipping his fingers out.  
“Yeah, I think so.”

Josh slipped his fingers out and grabbed a condom, slipped it on, then went back over to the bottle of lube (all while sweet talking Tyler), this time putting a generous amount on his cock.  
“It’s gonna be alright baby boy, daddy’s gonna take care of you on your birthday,” he whispered to Tyler in his ear. His whispers sent chills down Tyler’s spine, and he nearly cried from happiness.

Josh positioned himself for entry. He slapped his dick on Tyler’s ass a few times, causing Tyler to squeal. He then adjusted himself and entered Tyler slowly. Tyler felt himself stretching and taking in Josh’s entire length. Of course, the first entrance did not feel good. He felt Josh moving in slowly, inch by inch, his walls stretching tightly around Josh. Tyler’s face scrunched up, and Josh’s jaw fell to the floor. He obviously didn’t stretch Tyler enough. Too late now, Josh was ready to come.  
He pulled out, then rammed into Tyler completely, pushing him forward and water to splash up over the tub. He did so again, then gained speed in his thrusting, spanking Tyler every few thrusts. Tiny, warm, lightning bolts ran up and down Josh’s body, and his heart beat so rapidly he was concerned it was going to burst out of his chest. 

Tyler was trembling because on every thrust, Josh hit his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Although he had already came, he began to touch himself again as Josh rammed into him.  
Josh rocked Tyler’s tight little body back and forth so easily because he was so lightweight. It was such a pleasure to fuck him. Tyler Joseph was just so fuckable. Every time Josh looked down at Tyler moving along with the thrusts he was giving him, his chest swelled. Tyler’s body glowed a light shade of peach from the candles, and he blended among the pink bath water. Tyler was a fucking angel, and Josh knew how lucky he was.  
He arched his back over Tyler, and grabbed his neck, telling him, “Call me daddy,” into his ear.   
“Daddy,” Tyler moaned, eyes slightly open, “f-fuck me h-harder.”

Josh leaned down and bit Tyler on the neck, forcing an unexpected squeal from him. This sent Joshua over the edge: he felt the warmth in his belly, and a few seconds later he erupted.  
“Joshua!” “Tyler!” They screamed in unison. Josh’s bones quaked as he came, waves of pleasure riding through his body and out of his dick. A few moments later, Tyler came a second time (he was touching himself as well), all from Josh’s moans, spanking, and thrusting. Tyler collapsed into the water, his body lying limp and still slightly trembling. Josh leaned over on top of him, trying to catch his breath.

They looked at each other and smiled, both of them speechless and panting. Tyler moved up and kissed Josh passionately, his perfect lover.  
“Daddy? Really?” Ty asked him.  
Josh leaned back against the side of the tub. “Sorry. It was a spur-of-the-moment type thing.” He told him as he ran his hand through his hair.

Tyler did a side smile and reached over for the shampoo. “How about we actually bathe now, you dirty boy.” He said as he poured some in his hand seductively.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, their tour manager along with a roadie had been looking for the missing keys to the bus. Upon walking to the parking lot at 5 in the morning, they had known right away that the boys were up to something.  
They inspected that damaged rear view mirror on the passenger side. Definitely the work of Tyler.

And the misplaced stuff in the bathroom? The markings on Tyler’s neck gave it away. Were those… bite marks? They’d never seen that before. Of course, no one in the crew said anything, because Tyler did not respond to mocking very well. Nonetheless, no one was bothered by the two boys having their fun. 

Ty’s unconditional happiness was of utmost importance to Josh. And as much as Ty was the light of his life, Tyler was certain that he himself was the darkness. And Joshua Dun was certain he was the dark’s prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for the love shown towards this. More stories to come!


End file.
